Timmy
Timmy is a young boy who appears alongside his older brother, Brian, in the Cinematic Trailer for Overwatch. Story Timmy is a huge fan of Overwatch, often commenting enthusiastically about the exploits. One day, after watching an introduction video of the organization along with his older brother, Brian, in the Overwatch museum, Timmy was excited after viewing it, while Brian would show his disdain. Timmy did not know that however, and continued to talk about Overwatch's former agents, mentioning several names like Soundquake, Fusionator, and his favorite hero, Tracer. He then imitates her fighting pose; which just made Brian sigh and walk away. Timmy was annoyed by his brother's reaction but soon turned into awestruck when his focus shifted on Doomfist's gauntlet. He caught up to his brother and talked about Winston, who had defeated Doomfist, and again imitated the hero's pose. His merriment faded nonetheless when Brian told him that Overwatch had been shut down, stopping him in his tracks. Irritated, Timmy pretended to shoot a rocket at his brother. Suddenly, in a distance, a rumble could be heard along with the ground shaking. The ground shook again, this time louder, making Timmy turned his head back and up. To his surprise, a figure dropped through the window skylight, shattering the glass. A strange woman known as Widowmaker also followed a second later, using a grappling hook to pull herself to the girder and started shooting to the figure. The figure, who is revealed to be Winston, snarled at the woman. He noticed the presence of two siblings and ran to cover the bullets for them, asking if they were enjoying the exhibit and telling them to find a better cover. Timmy was still in awe of Winston but his brother grabbed him to run away. The fight soon escalated when a dark and smoky figure called Reaper joined the woman's side as another hero, Tracer, joined Winston's side. The two kept running away from the fight, trying to escape. After Reaper blew a massive layer of dark smoke and started to shoot in every direction, Tracer could not continue the fight due to a problem with her chronal accelerator and hid behind a stand. She then noticed the two siblings, who hid behind the same stand. She assured them by her catchphrase, making Timmy light up. The three of them peeked out to see Winston was down by the attack. On the other side of the museum, the woman broke the glass protecting the Doomfist's gauntlet and apparently planned to take it. Tracer was worried for Winston, whom the cloaked figure was approaching; she did not notice the gauntlet. After Winston and Tracer got back into the fight again, Brian decided to take care of the gauntlet and told Timmy to stay back. Timmy watched while his brother sneaked behind the gauntlet case and successfully stole it when Widowmaker had turned her notice to the fight. Just before the woman was about discover Brian, Timmy screamed out for his brother, making her turn her focus. When she was raising her rifle in his direction, Brian leaped forward and punched her in the face with the gauntlet equipped, creating a large shock wave. It was strong enough to throw the assassin far away and break the gauntlet. When Widowmaker stood up and raised her gun, Winston and Tracer ran to the site in time, catching her off guard and disarming her. Having no other choice, she escaped alongside Reaper with Winston in pursuit. Tracer, still staying behind, smiled when she saw the siblings. She received the broken gauntlet from Brian and told them, "You know, the world could always use more heroes." She bid them farewell, returned the gauntlet to its damaged case, and blinked away. After a short silence, Timmy yelled triumphantly and hugged his brother, all while the last scene of the introduction movie showing the heroes appeared behind them. pl:Timmy Category:Character Category:Male